Soledad, mi única compañia
by Hikari1701
Summary: Alice es una chica que a pasado por mucho y lo único que quiere es que su pequeño hermano no sufra lo que ella esta sufriendo, pero todo se complicara y un personaje nuevo tratara de acercarse a ella y ayudarla a salir adelante. Este es mi primer fic así que por favor denle una oportunidad ñ.ñ
1. prologo parte 1

**Hola, soy nueva en esto de crear historias, así que por favor tenganme paciencia xD**

* * *

><p>Recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer, desde el momento en que murió mi padre, hasta la llegada de aquel hombre en nuestras vidas.<p>

Si mal no recuerdo, tenia la edad de ocho años cuando todo comenzó. Me encontraba en el patio delantero de mi casa jugando mientras era vigilado por aquellos ojos protectores de mi madre.

Siempre me han dicho que soy la viva imagen de ella a mi edad, el cabello naranja que caía en forma de una larga y ondulada cabellera, la piel blanca y los rasgos faciales muy delicados y definidos.

Mis ojos... mis ojos eran totalmente los de mi padre, unos ojos marrones que observaban todo y a la vez, imploraban por protección.

Tal vez sepan mi nombre, pero si no, no me molestare en decírselos, solo seria una perdida de tiempo, al fin y al cabo no podrían hacer nada para ayudarme, estoy sola en esto.

Sonó el teléfono por lo que mi mama entro a atender la llamada, la espere afuera y al ver que no volvía decidí seguir sus pasos hasta adentrarme por aquella gran puerta oscura de madera. La encontré sollozando en el piso al lado del teléfono, se abrazaba a si misma, como si le hiciera falta algo o buscara consuelo en su propia soledad, me acerque corriendo hacia ella y le pregunte por el motivo de su llanto, esta solo me abraso con fuerza, como si algún ser extraño quisiera arrebatarme de su lado y siguió llorando en aquel mismo lugar.

Poco después vi a mi padre dentro de una caja acorde a su tamaño, estaba pálido y parecía como si durmiera con mucha tranquilidad, no comprendía bien lo que pasaba, pero de algo estaba segura, no lo volvería a ver a nuestro lado.

* * *

><p><strong>bueno, esto se podría decir que es parte del prologo, es muy corto pero tratare de actualizar rápido... solo les pediré un favor<strong>

**me podrían decir como subir el siguiente capitulo? xD**

**como dije soy nueva en esto de hacer fics y pues nisiquiera se si esto se va a subir xd**

**bueno, espero su respuesta y espero que les aya gustado ñ.ñ**


	2. prologo parte 2

**Aquí les traigo otra parte del prologo n.n**

* * *

><p>Los días fueron aumentando al igual que el tamaño de la pansa de mi madre, esta lloraba en silencio todas las noches en la oscuridad de su habitación, yo solo escuchaba sus sollozos en silencio desde un rincón de mi cuarto, buscando un consuelo que nunca llegara.<p>

El tiempo paso, estaba por cumplir los nueve años cuando mi madre llevo por primera vez a aquel hombre a la casa, se porto amable y siempre llevaba consigo una sonrisa en su rostro, nadie pensó que las cosas terminarían de esta manera.

Meses después mi madre dio a luz y aquel hombre la acompaño en aquel momento tan importante para mi madre, ahí nació Lacie, mi pequeño hermano. Cuando aquel hombre tubo a mi nuevo hermano entre sus brazos pude notar que a pesar de tener esa sonrisa en su rostro, miraba a mi hermano con repugnancia, como si le diera asco tenerlo entre sus brazos, no comprendía por que.

Poco después de cumplir los diez mi madre festejo su boda con aquel hombre convirtiéndolo en mi padrastro, por alguna razón no me agradaba la idea de tenerlo como padre, solo los miraba en silencio desde el final del salón con mi joven hermano en brazos, fue ahí cuando todo comenzó.

Los primeros meses de casados pasaron sin ningún problema, fue un día de verano justo al medio día cuando vi que mi padrastro le levanto la mano a mi madre, esta no hizo nada en su defensa, solo se limito a disculparse con el por el supuesto mal acto que había llevado a cabo. Al salir de aquella habitación me miro con una sonrisa falsa para después cubrirse el golpe con maquillaje, creo... que esa no era la primera vez que aquel hombre le levantaba la mano.

Los golpes no cesaron ahí, aunque había veces que nos los veía debido a que la escuela y los deberes que me mandaban a hacer ocupaban la mayor parte de mi día, los golpes en el cuerpo de mi madre iban en aumento y su aspecto cambio totalmente a uno mas pálido y sin vida.

La única vez que vi que mi madre lo enfrentara fue cuando aquel hombre me golpeo por primera vez a causa de haber ensuciado la alfombra, aunque eso no basto para que mi madre se alejara de aquel hombre.

Sus golpes hacia mi no pararon, no eran tan frecuentes como los de mi madre pero si con la misma intensidad y malicia.


	3. prologo parte 3

**Aquí esta la tercera y ultima parte del prologo, es mas corto que los otros dos pero almenos ya podremos empezar con la historia xD**

* * *

><p>En la escuela se empezaron a alejar de mi, o tal vez yo le alejaba, que mas da, entre con memos gente que me relacione, menos gente me lastimara.<p>

He cuidado de Lacie desde que nació puesto que mi madre ha estado tan ocupada atendiendo a su marido que prácticamente se ha olivado de nosotros.

Mis notas en la escuela han bajado notablemente, los profesores ya no me reconocen, es como si fuera otra persona, pero, no me interesa, yo solo busco proteger a mi hermano de aquel hombre.

Los profesores se acercaban preguntándome si podían hacer algo para ayudarme, yo solo los ignoraba, no busco la caridad de nadie, nadie me puede ayudar y sola sacare a mi hermano de este infierno.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo y las cosas han seguido igual. Ahora tengo 15 y mi hermano esta a punto de cumplir los 5.

Mi madre... bueno, a mi madre no la he visto en meses, tal vez este muerta, que mas da, ya lo estaba antes de que desapareciera. Solo quedamos nosotros contra aquel hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es demasiado corto, pero tratare de que los capítulos no lo sean tanto.<strong>


	4. Capitulo 1

**Aquí les traigo el primer capitulo **

* * *

><p>Abrí mis ojos, aun estaba oscuro, no escuche ningún sonido -genial- aun esta dormido. Me levante con pesades de mi cama y mire el reloj digital: 5:36am, tengo tiempo, tome la primera toalla que vi y el uniforme escolar y proseguí a meterme al baño para tomar una ducha, es una serte que mi habitación tenga baño propio, si no, no podría bañarme con la seguridad de que aquel hombre no llegara y abriera la puerta.<p>

Salí del baño cambiada y volví a mirar el reloj: 6:01am, hacia frío, por lo que tome la primera sudadera que encontré. Tome dos mochilas, una donde contenía algunas cosas de Lacie y en la otra un par de libretas.

Camine hacia la maca mas pequeña de la habitación, mire a Lacie un par de segundos antes de tomarlo entre mis brazos y taparlo de aquel frío con una pequeña manta, y salí del departamento.

A pesar de tener 4 años es muy liviano, puesto que no lo e podido alimentar bien ya que todo lo que gano aquel hombre me lo arrebata.

Aun estaba oscuro, camine alrededor de seis calles hasta llegar a una casa pintada de colores muy alegres, llame a la puerta y una señora de edad avanzada pero en muy buena condición me atendió. Tomo a Lacie entre sus brazos y le entregue aquella bolsa con alguna de sus pertenencias.

-Llegare tarde- le habise, esta solo asintió.Me acerque a Lacie para besar su pequeña frente para después alejarme de aquel lugar.

Seguí caminando, es una suerte que aya una guardería/preescolar que habrá tan temprano y cierre a altas horas de la noche.

Normalmente una persona diría ''Gracias a Dios'' pero,

¿Dios existe?

al menos para mi no, nunca me ha demostrado lo contrario.

En el trayecto cruce un parque de gran tamaño, estaba solo, siempre lo esta a estas horas. Me senté en un columpio y me quede meditando...

¿Que meditaba?

ni yo se, ni que cambiara algo al quedarme sentada en este lugar.

* * *

><p>Volví a llegar tarde a clases, aunque cuando entre al aula el profesor aun no llegaba. Me senté en mi lugar habitual al lado de la ventana, me coloque los audífonos la máximo volumen y me recosté en la banca.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonó por ultima vez el timbre indicando que era hora de salida, espere a que todos salieran del aula para levantarme y dirigirme a los casilleros, ahí vacié mi mochila y salí del instituto para dirigirme a trabajar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es muy corto pero no tengo tiempo, estoy sola en la casa en la mañana y me ponen a hacer todos los deberes y estoy por entrar a la escuela y también estoy con esa precion<strong>

**Espero que les guste n.n**


	5. capitulo 2

**Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>Justo como había dicho en la mañana salí tarde, eran las 9:15pm cuando cruzaba el parque de regreso. Poco antes de llegar a la guardería pase por una panadería, la dueña me saludo, así que le devolví el saludo.<p>

no suelo hablar con nadie pero cuando lo hago tampoco soy descortés, bueno, todo depende de la situación, o mas bien, de la persona.

Se que es algo mayo de edad puesto que fue compañera de mi madre cuando eran jóvenes, aunque su cuidada cabellera de un oscuro morado y su buen cuerpo no lo hacen notar, pero puedo ver el cansancio en sus ojos.

-¿Como esta tu madre?- me pregunto -hace tiempo que no la veo.

-Esta bien- mentí -solo que no suele salir mucho de casa.

Se quedo mirándome a los ojos de una manera indescifrable para mi.

¿Ternura?

No, no lo creo, tal vez

Lastima

Si, eso suena mas lógico.

-Toma- me entrego una bolsa de papel con un par de panes dentro -espero que les guste-

Le agradecí y después me marche. Como dije antes no soy descortés con ella, no se por que, pero hay algo que me lo impide.

* * *

><p>Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la guardería, Lacie al verme en la entrada corrió hacia mi seguido de una cuidadora, me agache hasta llegar a su altura y lo abrase. Al enderezarme lo tome de la mano y la cuidadora me dio la bolsa con sus pertenencias, después de eso nos marchamos.<p>

* * *

><p>-¿Como te fue?- le pregunte.<p>

-Bien- me contesto alegre, me encanta verlo de esa manera -jugué con Kaito todo el día-

-Que bueno- le apreté mas la mano, me gusta saber que todavía esta conmigo -toma Lacie- le entregue uno de los panes -asegúrate de acabártelo antes de llegar a casa- tome el otro pan y al igual que mi hermano me dispuse a comerlo, creo que es el primer bocado que pruebo en todo el día.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegue a aquella casa que no merece ser llamado ''hogar'' tire la bolsa de papel poco antes de la entrada, abrí la puerta con nerviosismo y entramos.<p>

Las luces estaban apagadas pero se podía ver la silueta de un hombre sentado en una silla, siguiéndonos con la mirada, fingí no verlo y seguí caminando.

-¿Por que tan tarde?- me interrogo

-Estaba trabajando- respondí lo mas fría posible, siempre hablo en ese tono col el.

No respondió, así que no le tome importancia y me adentre a mi habitación con mi hermano por delante, no sin antes cerrar la puerta detrás mía.

* * *

><p><strong>No es tan largo pero si un poco mas que los pasados.<strong>

**Akira Sakura, te puedo decir que soy tan novata en esto que me emociono con que tan solo tres personas lean esto xD**


	6. Capitulo 3

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo**

**espero que les guste xD**

* * *

><p>Un repentino ruido me despertó, mire el reloj: 5:15 am. Volví a escucharlo, así que contuve la respiración para poder agudizar el oído,<p>

_¡Mierda!_

ya se ha levantado, siempre que se levanta temprano es para reclamarme algo.

Camine en silencio hasta la puerta que aun permanecía cerrada y con un pequeño crujido puse el seguro, me metí a bañar.

Salí del baño ya cambiada y Lacie estaba despierto, sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente hacia la puerta, ¿Aquel hombre le habrá dicho algo mientras estaba en le baño?

-vamos, es hora de irnos- este solo asintió y me tomo de la mano.

Salimos del cuarto y al llegar a la sala ahí estaba, plantado frente a nosotros.

-¿Que es esto?- pregunto mientras alzaba la misma bolsa de papel que tire la noche anterior.

-una bolsa- respondí de manera obvia -suelen dártelas en las panaderías, si compras un pan la bolsa en gratis- dije a manera de burla.

Repentinamente sentí un fuerte ardor en la mejilla derecha, me había golpeado, la fuerza del golpe había causado que girara mi cabeza.

No volví a dirigirle la mirada, pero puedo estar segura de que estaba sonriendo, siempre lo hace después de golpearme.

* * *

><p>Ya iba por el parque después de haber dejado a Lacie en la guardería, estaba solo y oscuro, siempre lo esta a esta hora.<p>

Me senté en un columpio y empece a mecerme en el lentamente sin despegar los pies del suelo, aun era tempranos, habíamos salido de casa cuarenta minutos antes de lo normal con tal de no pasar mas tiempo con aquel hombre.

Apoye mi cabeza en una de las cuerdas del columpio y entrecerré mis ojos, me sentía cansada, pero no podía dormirme en aquel lugar, no era seguro,

_¿Y en casa lo era?_

-que estupidez- claro que no, tal vez un día lo fue, pero ahora, si muero-, preferiría hacerlo fuera de ella-.

* * *

><p>Empece a escuchar una melodía, era como si fuera producida por el mismo viento y esta lo llevara con delicadeza hasta mis oídos,<p>

-me estoy volviendo loca- susurre.

Cerré mis ojos, sabia que me estaba quedando dormida pero no me importo, dure así durante un rato hasta que sentí que me miraban. Abrí los ojos rápidamente estaba solo, pero la sensación que tenia de ser observada no desapareció.

Pacie la mirada por aquellas sombras mas oscuras, donde las luces de os faros no llegaban, con la intención de poder ver mas allá de lo que mis ojos achocolatados me permitían.

Detuve mi mirada en un árbol, no veía nada pero estaba completamente segura de que aquella mirada que sentía venia de ahí, entrecerré mis ojos con la intención de forzar mi vista, y lo vi. Había alguien sentado en una rama de aquel árbol observándome.

En ese momento la melodía se detuvo.

Me limite a levantarme de mi asiento e irme.

* * *

><p>Odio llegar temprano a la escuela, no soporto ver como las perras de mi salón se levantan sus cortas faltas con la intención de atraer la mirada de los chicos, si siguen así quedaran con un encargo que tardara nueve meses en llegar.<p>

Yo solo me pongo los audífonos y no hago nada mas que mirar hacia la ventana.

* * *

><p><strong>No es muy largo pero espero que les guste. <strong>


	7. Capitulo 4

**Hola xD**

**aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>El profesor entro al salón, tarde como ya es costumbre, yo seguía mirando a la venta mientras el hablaba.<p>

Hablo algo relacionado con un nuevo alumno, no preste mucha atención pero por lo poco que escuche, aun no llegaba.

El profesor comenzó con la clase y yo devolví mi mirada hacia la ventana, minutos mas tarde abrieron la puerta, todos, incluyéndome, volteamos a ver quien era el causante de aquel movimiento, siempre e sido curiosa, solo que nunca lo demuestro, se que algún día la curiosidad terminara trayéndome cosas desagradables, bien dicen que la curiosidad mato al gato.

-Llega tarde, señor Kazami- hablo el maestro en un tono molesto -que sea nuevo en la escuela no le da el derecho de llegar a la hora que usted quiera- sonreí burlonamente, el es el menos indicado para hablar acerca de la puntualidad.

El nuevo se encogió de hombros, miro al resto de el grupo y devolvió la mirada al maestro.

-Me quede dormido- hablo sin tomarle importancia, era una escusa patética aunque sus gestos demostraba que lo sabia, pero no le importaba.

El nuevo volvió a pasear la vista por el salón, supongo que en busca de un asiento disponible, yo devolví la mía a la ventana.

* * *

><p>En el transcurso de las clases me volví a sentir observada, era de una forma tan penetrante que sentía como si me taladraran toda la parte derecha de mi cuerpo, mire al otro lado del salón con la intención de saber a quien pertenecía encontrándome con un par de ojos colo ámbar que me miraban fijamente desde el otro lado del aula.<p>

Intercambiamos miradas por unos segundos que parecieron toda una eternidad,

¿Por que me miraba?

No lo se, pero me miraba con tanta intensidad que daba miedo.

El timbre sonó y el y yo aun chocábamos miradas hasta que fueron interrumpidas por el reto de los alumnos poniéndose de pie y saliendo del salón.

Aproveche y me pare de mi asiento, y antes de salir del salón pude notar que un grupo de chicas lo rodearon dejándolo sin salida -que tenga suerte- una vez que ellas encuentran una presa no lo dejan escapar hasta que se lo ayan llevado a la cama.

* * *

><p>Falta poco para el final del reseso, ya me había aburrido de caminar sin rumbo por el reto de la escuela así que decidí ir a la azotea del edificio.<p>

Cuando llegue a la puesta esta estaba abierta. Que extraño, nunca lo esta, los alumnos no tiene permitido subir -da igual- segui caminando hasta pasar por la puerta y la luz del sol me iluminara, mire alrededor y como creí, no estaba sola, el nuevo se encontraba en un extremo del edificio, me acomode del otro extremo dándole la espalda.

-¿Como te llamas?- me pregunto sin voltearse. No respondí, por que tendría que contestarle a alguien que solo he visto una vez.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el volviera a hablar.

-Creo que no me vas a responder- Se volteo, yo aun le daba la espalda -tan siquiera dime por que tienes ese golpe en la cara-

Abrí los ojos de golpe, nunca nadie me hace ese tipo de preguntas

¿Por que tendría que contestarle?

Me gire para irme pero el se encontraba detrás de mi... ¿Cuando llego hasta ahí? Sabia que se había girado pero nunca sentí que se moviera.

-¿Tu novio te golpea?-

Esa pregunta me molesto, no se por que, pero me sentí inquieta. Si así fuera ¿Por que tendría que responderle?

Si un día muriera nunca lloraría por el.

-Eso no te importa- Eso es verdad, solo es un extraño, ¿por que le importaría alguien que no conoce? solo es curiosidad.

Maldita curiosidad.

Me fui.

* * *

><p>Las clases pasaron, no hubo una clase en la que sintiera la taladrante mirada del nuevo, pero me esforzaba por no voltear y retarlo con la mirada.<p>

Sonó el timbre de salida, los alumnos parándose de su asiento y yéndose interrumpieron su vista, aproveche para irme.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que me tarde un poco pero como había dicho anteriormente, ya inicie las clases, lo que me deja muy poco tiempo para hacer las tareas y andar en el internet, y mas aun por que estoy en el turno vespertino, aparte de que ahorita estoy corta de ideas -.-<strong>

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo.**

**Chisme, comentario, sugerencia ya saben donde dejarlas xD**

**Bye**


	8. Capitulo 5

De camino al trabajo lo único que pensaba era en el chico nuevo, de alguna forma pensar en el me inquietaba... y me molestaba.

Su maldita curiosidad era lo que me hacia enfadar, de lo contrario, ni siquiera sabría de su existencia, pero... ¿por que le estoy tomando tanta importancia?

Nunca antes me había detenido a pensar después de que alguien tratara de satisfacer su curiosidad preguntándome sus dudas, ni siquiera cuando mis amigos...

...amigos

¡Mierda!... ¡¿Quien los necesita?! Yo solo necesito a mi hermano. Yo solo necesito proteger a mi hermano...

Solo vivo para el.

* * *

><p>Después del trabajo pase a recoger a mi hermano como de costumbre, después de ahí comenzamos a caminar a paso lento, no quería llegar a la casa, y estoy segura que el tampoco.<p>

¿Por que íbamos?

Era una pregunta fácil, suelo hacérmela seguido, y siempre es la misma respuesta.

Necesito un techo para mi hermano, y una puerta como barrera para no dejar que los males se le acerquen. Si solo estuviera yo lo mas seguro es que viviera debajo de un puente... o me hubiera suicidado, no se, las dos ideas son muy tentadoras, todo es mejor fuera de esa casa.

¿Por que no nos vamos?

Otra pregunta que suelo hacerme seguido y también es fácil de responder. Conociendo aquel hombre nos buscaría por toda la ciudad, sin policías, solo el, y estoy segura de que nos encontraría...

¿Por que estoy tan segura?

Por que ya lo intente una ves, y solo con esa vez aprendí que no debo volver a hacerlo. El precio con el que pague fue mucho mas de lo que podía soportar.

* * *

><p>Llegamos a la casa, entramos y esta estaba vacía, bueno, al menos el comedor. Poco antes de entrar al cuarto escuchamos un portazo.<p>

Nos apresuramos a entrar.

* * *

><p>La mañana siguiente fue lo mismo, todas las mañana es la misma rutina. Salir corriendo a altas horas de la madrugada para evitar a aquel hombre.<p>

Una ves habiendo dejado a mi hermano en la guardería me dirigí al parque.

Muerta de sueño, comencé a cabecear en el mismo columpio oxidado de todas las mañanas y la misma melodía de la madrugada anterior volvió a sonar.

Por alguna extraña razón aquella melodía no me alarmo, al contrario, me dio tanta tranquilidad que termine quedándome dormida en aquel mismo columpio.

Se que tuve un hermoso sueño, no se la razón del por que, ni tampoco recuerdo que, pero lo tuve.

Hace mucho que no sentía esta tranquilidad,

aunque fuera tan solo unos minutos.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que estado desaparecida no dejare esta historia sin un final, hasta yo quiero saber cual es xd<strong>

**Chisme, comentario, sugerencia ya saben donde dejarlas xD**


	9. Capitulo 6

Desperté al mismo tiempo que la melodía ceso. Fue como si hubiera salido de un trance introducido por aquella delicada melodía.

La tranquilidad que había sentido durante aquel sueño también se esfumo de repente. Fue como si la realidad me hubiera dado un golpe de bienvenida, es por eso que no me gusta alejarme de ella.

Aun aturdida, me levante del viejo columpio y emprendí mi caminata hacia el instituto.

* * *

><p>El nuevo llego con la misma inpuntualidad que la vez anterior, la diferencia fue que cuando llego, el profesor se hacía lucir por su ausencia.<p>

Desde la entrada observo la silla vacía del docente, se que maldijo para sus adentros porque sus gestos lo delataron.

Después me miro a mi con una mirada tan indescifrable como mi desinterés por saber la razón, y por ultimo miro al resto del grupo. No tardo mucho en que las "sociales" del grupo se le acercaran sujetándose sus cortas faldas.

Era una muy mala vista, así que volví mi mirada hacia la ventana.

* * *

><p>Un viento frió inundo la terraza de la escuela haciendo revolotear suavemente mi rojizo cabello junto con la falda tableada del uniforme.<p>

En esta área de Japón el frió del invierno suele ser muy crudo, así que empieza a bajar la temperatura desde a principios de de otoño y termina hasta finales de primavera. Estábamos a mediados de otoño, por lo que la helada estaba comenzando a hacer acto de presencia.

Comenzó a pasar sobre mis brazos cubiertos por una delgada sudadera, tratando inútilmente de sacudirme el frió.

Escuche abrir la puerta, así que luche contra mis impulsos de curiosidad para no voltear, después de unos cuantos pasos, escuche la puerta cerrarse.

-Hola –reconocí era voz, era el mismo sujeto de ayer. El chico nuevo ¿ahora qué querrá?

Volví a escuchar mas pasos, esta vez se alejaba, creo que se coloco del otro extremo de la azotea. Después de un largo silencio, volvió a hablar.

-Solo quería disculparme por lo de ayer –se escuchaba demasiado cerca como para estar del otro extremo, qué más da, seguramente se habrá vuelto a mover sin que lo sintiera, como la vez anterior.

-No debí haberte hostigado con esas preguntas –debería irse en lugar de estar haciendo disculpas inútiles. –Me gustaría empezar de nuevo –me gire para verlo de frente. Como supuse, se había acercado. -Soy Shun, Shun Kazami –dijo mirándome profundamente con ese par de ojos ámbar. Al ver que no contestaba agrego –Tan siquiera dime tu nombre-.

Comenzó una pelea interna conmigo misma, no sabía si contestarle o simplemente irme dejándolo solo con su curiosidad, aunque algo me decía que no lo hiciera.

Al cabo de unos minutos conteste:

-Alice Gehabich-.

Sonó el timbre de entrada.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que es muy corto (demasiado), pero espero que les guste.<strong>

**Chisme, comentario, sugerencia ya saben donde dejarlas xD**


End file.
